Technical Field
The disclosed technology relates to a low-dropout regulator (LDO).
Description of Related Technology
Many devices incorporate one or more amplifiers. An amplifier enables a signal to be amplified by adjusting the voltage of the signal. One type of amplifier that is included in wireless devices is a low noise amplifier (LNA). An LNA is generally used to amplify a low power signal. Often, LNAs are found in receivers, such as the receivers of wireless devices.
In some systems, the LNA may be in communication with a low-dropout regulator (LDO). The LDO is a type of voltage regulator that can regulate an output voltage.